


he already knows that our love is fire.

by secretly_a_savior



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Twitter Challenge, ha, in which the british aren't the only ones coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_savior/pseuds/secretly_a_savior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His brilliant mind just became a mush of admiration and desire. The general smiled for no one- no one but he, of course. He felt privileged. "</p><p>Written as a twitter challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he already knows that our love is fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie thought I wasn't going to write this.
> 
> Okay so this is a gift for Maggie and i love it and I'm planning a disgusting filthy incredible chapter 2 but i'm also working on my GET UP au so this might take a backburner.  
> ur welcome my love 
> 
> i know it's short- i know it's unproofread but SHHHHHH okay thanks.

The night was hot and humid- _maybe._ Maybe it was frigid, but candles were lit in the tent, and the position that Alexander found himself in also leant to the intense heat he was feeling. There were candles lit in the waxed canvas tent, and he lay next to General George Washington on a small cot behind a privacy screen. He thanked God that he wasn’t confined by overclothes- surely he’d be struck by the heat if he was. What a pathetic way to die.

                Alexander Hamilton, died in bed of heatstroke.

                He could see it- with his luck it was practically inevitable. He sighed rather obnoxiously and caught blue eyes just inches away from his own brown ones.

                “What’s wrong, son?”

                “Don’t call me son- at least not when we share a bed.”

                “Don’t talk back. What’s wrong?”

                Alexander sighed again- like a frustrated teenager.

                “Don’t go in the morning.” He suddenly blurted out, biting his tongue immediately. He knew something the general didn’t and he wasn’t supposed to tell. “Don’t leave this camp. Don’t leave the tent- _don’t leave this bed._ ” He half-begged words breathy, pulling the wool blanket further over their close bodies despite the blistering heat. It was a comfort. Security that the arms around him couldn’t bring. He reached forward and ran his thumb over the other’s cheek- he hadn’t shaved in at least a day and stubble was coming in. He looked rugged.

                “Alexander, calm down. Why not?” Washington asked, concerned.                                                        

                “The redcoats- they’re planning an ambush. They want _you-_ they’re playing dirty.”

                “Why didn’t I know this beforehand?” The softness in Washington’s voice was gone now, he’d tensed up and he was in full military mode. Alexander felt muscles and veins tighten around him and immediately felt guilty. He shouldn’t have said anything.

                “If you’re expecting them you’ll be scared- off your game. Not that you’re a nervous man but we can’t have…” his hushed trailed off and he bit his lip.

                “Alexander, what if they took me by surprise?”

                “You’re a brilliant general- you can handle surprises. If you’re on your guard though, you’ll miss the obvious stuff.”

                Washington huffed, shaking his head. Alexander was right- he wouldn’t admit it though. At least not out loud, so instead, Alexander spoke.

                “What if you leave this tent and the next time I see you you’re cold and lifeless, George? I wouldn’t be able to-“

                “You’re _married,_ Alexander. Don’t say it.”

                “Yeah, and so are you. Martha didn’t seem to be a priority when you prevented me from leaving your quarters tonight.”

                The general bit his lip- harder this time, and a bead of blood rushed to the surface. A smirk grew on Alexander’s face and he leaned in and kissed the other, the blood disappearing into his own mouth. With a sigh, the tension fell from Washington’s form, and there was suddenly a large hand on Alexander’s force and rough lips pushing into the kiss.

                The kiss broke and Alexander frowned, pulling the other slightly closer with a leg.

                “Every time you step out I run the risk of never seeing you again.”

                “Alexander, I’ll be fine.”

                “What if you’re not? I’m sure the British will be here bright and early- I don’t even want to sleep.”

                Washington sighed, a smirk finding it’s way onto his lips. His smile lit Alexander’s heart alight. Made him forget about the heat- made him forget that the cot was _hardly_ big enough and one of them would wake up on the floor. Made him forget that Laurens and Lafayette, with whom he shared quarters, were probably wondering where he was. His brilliant mind just became a mush of admiration and desire. The general smiled for no one- no one but he, of course. He felt privileged.

                “Then I guess we’ll have to make sure your last memories of me are good ones, Alexander.”

                And with that, Washington leaned in for another kiss, pressing his whole body into the smaller man next to him, taking control of the situation quickly. It was a deeper kiss, a passionate one. Alexander knew what he meant, and he quickly complied, pushing into the kiss and grinning against the other’s lips.

                “I guess so.” He whispered with a sigh, worries falling out of mind. It was a hot and humid night- _maybe._ Maybe Alexander was the hot one. Maybe- given the circumstances- he didn’t mind.


End file.
